Conociendonos
by Lily Acell
Summary: Para Kasura Heiwajima la palabra "amor" a pesar de su gran popularidad y buena vida era algo que solo podía haber en las series o películas que el interpretaba y que en el trascurso de su vida jamás experimento algo similar…hasta hoy, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Kasuka/Izaya


**Conociéndonos**

**Durarara! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes, solo esta historia y futuros personajes Oc**

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Esta es una historia normal [?]

**Summary:** Para Kasura Heiwajima la palabra "amor" a pesar de su gran popularidad y buena vida era algo que solo podía haber en las series o películas que el interpretaba y que en el trascurso de su vida jamás experimento algo similar…hasta hoy, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Kasuka/Izaya

.

.

.

El la tomo por la cintura mientras al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha, el sujeto su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que a pesar de todo el la seguía queriendo sin importar nada.

"Te amo" le dijo el con suavidad, mientras su cálido aliento rosaba su rostro, ella cerro sus ojos dándole a entender que se rendía, no podía contra sus suaves carisias, ni sus dulces palabras…no podía contra él.

"También T-te amo" contesto ella de vuelta, y con eso el rostro de él se fue acercando lentamente cada vez más cerca de ella y antes de que sus labios se rosen…

"¡Corte!" grita el director un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, que admiraba con satisfacción el final de su tan adorada obra y voltio su mirada a su actor principal "Eso fue grandioso Izaya"

"No fue nada" contesto Izaya modestamente al director, mientras se separaba de su Coestrella y la miraba, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, la cual miraba soñadoramente al pelinegro "Muy buen trabajo Marie"

"Para usted también Izaya" contesto con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras se despedía del joven el cual se dirigía a la salida del estudio, después de despedirse del reparto

"¿Otro corazón roto?" Izaya voltio hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con el rostro divertido de su Manager Namie, el solo suspiro.

"No sé de qué me hablas" contesto juguetonamente el pelinegro

"Claro que lo sabes" cuestiono la castaña "Hablo sobre como conquistaste a otra chica más"

"Yo no hice nada Namie" dijo simplemente Izaya "Yo no le he dado razones para que ella se fije en mi"

"Tienes idea de cuantos problemas me provocas" ella frunció el ceño "Soy yo la que tiene que darles escusas cuando quieren hablar o salir contigo"

"Ese es tu trabajo ¿no?"

"No, mi trabajo es cuidar tu carrera, no cuidar de ti como si fuera tu niñera" contesto ella con un tono filoso, antes de que una ¿sonrisa? apareciera en su rostro "Pero no te preocupes que te hare compensarme por todo eso"

Izaya la miro confundido, esa sonrisa se le hacía de lo más escalofriante "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías visitar de nuevo Japón?" Izaya asintió "Pues lo he arreglado"

"¿Cómo?" cuestiono cautelosamente el pelinegro

"Te conseguí un trabajo haya, es un papel principal" dijo con alegría Namie "Y en nada más ni nada menos que Ikebukuro, Tokio, podrás visitar a tus hermanas como querías"

"¿Qué tipo de papel es?"

**XIX**

Kasura Heiwajima o mejor conocido como "Yuhei Hanejima", se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en el cómodo sillón rojo de su sala, el guion para el nuevo papel que interpretaria

La historia se ubicaba en la época actual, donde un joven de nombre Zero que estaba enamorado de una chica de su clase llamada Yukki, por un accidente del destino descubre que esta es un vampiro y en el trascurso de la historia le enseña a ella a confiar nuevamente en los humanos

Quien era la persona que actuaría con el aún era un misterio pero el director le había asegurado que se sorprendería. A decir verdad no sabía si lo que sentía era curiosidad o preocupación, después de todo el director había salido de la reunión gritando algo parecido a _"conseguiré un verdadero vampiro"_

El solo esperaba que no fuera una persona muy extraña.

**XIX**

Izaya estaba guardando apresuradamente sus cosas en su maleta y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Al llegar se sentó en la terminal todavía respirando agitadamente, Namie le había llamado para decirle que su vuelo había sido cambiado para esa misma mañana a las 7.00 am y tras salir de su ensoñación salió rápidamente de casa hacia el aeropuerto.

Él suspiró abatido y pasó los dedos por sus oscuros cabellos.

"Si claro, fue cambiado" pensó con sarcasmo. No tenía sentido molestarse en tratar de llamarla sabía que ella no le respondería y además seguro esto era una pequeña venganza por lo de ayer.

La primera clase fue llamada y Izaya se abrió paso dentro de la aeronave, sentado en su silla de lujo. Nada menos para el gran Orihara Izaya!

Se sentó con los pies apoyados y mirando por la ventana a las pequeñas figuras corriendo por cerca de la terminal. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mano y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de que una azafata le ofreciera una bebida.

"¿Quieres algo, señor?" -preguntó ella, en un tono completamente aburrido y estoico.

Izaya se voltio hacia ella y la azafata de inmediato se ruborizó tras la mirada de Izaya. "Ah, sí ... ¿tienes alguna café negro?" preguntó.

"S-sí señor! Vuelvo en un momento" Izaya se rio entre dientes.

"_Que predecible"_

Fiel a su palabra, la azafata estaba de vuelta con su café y le entregó la bebida a él mientras sonreía.

"Gracias." Tomó un sorbo.

"No p-problema señor! Llámame si necesitas algo más!" tartamudeó y se alejó.

El pelinegro simplemente suspiró y terminó su café tan pronto como el piloto hizo un anuncio.

"Bienvenido a bordo Shinjuku Airolinias. Nuestro vuelo se va a Japon, Tokio, hoy y vamos a llegar en aproximadamente 11 horas y 20 minutos si estamos a tiempo. Disfrute de su vuelo y que se despegaba en 5 minutos." Finalizó el piloto su transmisión.

Izaya se acomodó en su silla y se preparó para una siesta. Durmió durante unas nueve horas.

**(N/A): A aquí es donde uso mi habilidad mágica como escritora y hago que el tiempo vuele (0.0)9**

"Hola de nuevo pasajeros. Estamos justo sobre el aeropuerto de Tokio y estaremos aterrizando en 5 minutos. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y asegúrese de que sus respaldos estén en la posición vertical."

Izaya sonrió y miró hacia la ciudad bajo él. Este iba a ser un buen cambio de ritmo.

El avión aterrizó con gracia y pronto pasajeros fueron bajando del avión. El hombre de ojos carmesí se dirigió al reclamo de equipaje y le entregaron su maleta.

Izaya sonrió.

"Esto será divertido" pensó mientras se podía en marcha.

**Hola, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron? Díganme que les pareció esta es una pareja que me gusta pero que nunca he escrito.**

**Es mi primera vez, ¿estuvo bien?, no olviden mandarme mensajes para decirme su opinión**

**Sin mensajes no hay continuación :3**


End file.
